Michelle Hullender
Michelle Elizabeth Hullender (born February 8th 1988) is an American Professional Wrestler signed to WWE for Extreme working in its developmental Territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) where she is the reigning Divas Champion. As well as working in Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) Hullender is also a part of the Diva's NXT Season Three in which she is undefeated. Professional Wrestling Career WWE for Extreme Monday Night RAW Michelle signed with World Wrestling Entertainment on August 26, 2007. On September 3, 2007 Michelle Hullender made her on screen debut, on the Monday Night RAW brand, when she defeated Jennipher Lawler via Pinfall. The next week, on the September 10, 2007 where she competed against Stefanya. The match would come to a DRAW. The next week Michelle would face off against Melina Perez, with this one being ruled a No Contest. Michelle was then sent down to WWE's developemental facility FCW, to train with the staff. Florida Championship Wrestling NXT Season Three After being banished to Florida championship Wrestling by Vince McMahon. Michelle worked her way back up through the ranks. And she was able to land herself a spot on NXT Season 3 as the Rookie Diva to Refugee Matt. The first week of the contest being the week of July 31st 2008 we would see the team of Refugee Matt & Michelle Hullender booked to face the team of Jamie Downs & Andy. Jamie Downs was in fact the rookie of one Reaper and Andy is his lackey. But before that match Michelle would be put too the test as she had to compete in the first challenge an obstacle course. She did very well but not good enough as she would lose the competition coming in second to Ella Mae Powers with a time of eleven seconds. The two would have a meeting in the back in which Jamie would refer to Matt as grandpa and too Matt as overrated. An insult Matt had already heard combined with the "Grandpa" remark although Matt was twenty eight. Words would be exchanged but the real talking would be done in the ring and Matt and Michelle proved just how good Jamie and Andy were when the duo defeated Jamie and Andy when Matt pinned Andy. The following week on NXT Michelle would keep the ball rolling trying to show the WWE Universe who she was. She showed a promo where Matt recorded her adressing the WWE Universe telling them what she was about and why she was better then the other divas in the contest. She would back that up later in the evening by defeating Nightelf by pinfall. Although she could get it done in the ring up until this point she didn't show the fans much in other areas as she came in forth in the wheel barrow race at 10.9 seconds and the promote yourself challenge both in that week. The next week was gut check time as is was August 19th 2008 the release of the first Pro's Poll and time for one of the girls to go home. After defeating Alesha in their match at the end of the night it was revealed that Alesha was actually the diva that was too be eliminated. Michelle would continue on in the competition and would fall in the arm wrestling challenge but wpould once again prove her worth in the ring. She would once again pick up a win but this time it would be her first over the mammoth Ella Mae Powers. Michelle would continue this next week and once again defeat Ella by pinfall. This week a returning Jerry Static would "Grace" NXT with his presence. He would issue an open challenge to any rookie or pro. Michelle had a match to prepare for that week but she didn't care. She was interested in making an impact next week also. So she came too the ring and accepted the challenge of Jerry Static. And then the following week on NXT Michelle would go onto defeat Jerry in his return match to the WWE:FE. the rookies were put on notice as they would find out that week that another pro's poll would be released. The second poll was released and once again Michelle would be ranked first and Nightelf would be the one eliminated. Michelle's roll would continue in a huge way when she defeated the woman who seemed to be "Interested" in her Jenny Tuck after Matt instructed Michelle to tombstone her repeatedly. This had been a result to some growing tension between Matt and Michelle in which Michelle was aggitated at Matt. She felt he was wrong in the fact that instead of watching her match to help coach her against Ella Mae Powers he instead was talking to his wife, Dominique Powers. Jenny got involved in this also and Matt eliminated her from the equation and Michelle's life with the tombstones. Michelle had a rough week after that and had to once again face the mammoth Ella Mae Powers. but in the attempt to cement herself she took a page out of the legendary Eddie Guerrero's book and won the match by disqualification with his legendary steel chair shot fake. The match result may have not bee nthe most favorable but that week Michelle Hullender would win the talk the talk challenge and get to Interview anyone she choose. And she choose the former Intercontinental and Womens Champion, Eve Torres. Michelle Hullender got her interview the following week but not before having to team up with her pro Refugee Matt to once again face the team of Andy and Jamie Downs. This time things would be different though as this time Michelle would pin Jamie Downs as opposed to Matt pinning andy the first time around. Things would get very interesting the following week as Michelle would defeat Chelsea Taylor in a match but she would also come in contact with the Head of Diva talent Ashley Massaro the woman that set the bar for all in the WWE:FE. Ashley asked Michelle if she would accept a test from Ashley to prove she really wanted to be a wrestler. Michelle accepted this challenge and it would be The Beautiful People's, Madison Rayne that Ashley had in mind. Madison would come out and precede to slap Michelle a few times which led to a brawl. Michelle looked strong for most of it but a cheap shot at the end would cause Madison to get the advantage and put Michelle away. The third poll was released on October 7th 2008. Michelle would yet again for the third straight week be ranked first. But this week Jenny Tuck, Stephanie McMahon's rookie would be eliminated third. Which permanently severed ties between the two girls as if the tombstones hadn't already done that. Michelle would also further her undefeated streak to 10-0 this week, as she would defeat Imogen Lee the final rookie in the compeition she had yet to pin. The next week Michelle was schedueled to team with Jamie Downs to face Ella Mae Powers and Chelsea Taylor in a tag team match. RAW/Smackdown Personal Life In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Swanton Bomb ** Pele Kick (Jeff Jarrett's Stroke) - Sets up for Swanton Bomb ** Youngblood Neck Breaker *'Signature moves' ** Three Amigos ** Repetitive German Suplex ** Sharpshooter ** Boston Crab ** Spear ** Frogsplash ** Fujiwara Armbar ** Spinning Roundhouse Kick ** Snap Suplex ** Hurricanrana *'Wrestlers Managed' **Refugee Matt * Managed By ** Refugee Matt *'Theme Music' ** "Still Unbroken" Lynyrd Skynyrd Championships & Accomplishments *Florida Championship Wrestling **Diva's Championship (1 time) - Current **Queen of FCW (1 time) Category:1982 births Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Female wrestlers Category:NXT Season 3